


Coitus Interupttus

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hermione is just out here trying to get fucked in a sundress, Kid Fic, Kids are terrible for your sex life, Kitchen Sex, Married Life, Married Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Kids are terrible for your sex life.“I told you we didn’t have time,” she said. She sounded petulant even to her own ears as she stared up at the ceiling.One orgasm. One uninterrupted orgasm was all she wanted.Harry's hand grasping hers and interlacing their fingers startled her and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.“I’ll make it up to you,” he said.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 275
Collections: LoveDump 2020





	Coitus Interupttus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> Nik - I love you so much. Your friendship means more to me than words could say but heres some anyway <3

“What time is it?”

“Ten to eight,” Harry said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her to him. His erection dug into her bum and she smirked into her arm. 

“Can I help you?” she asked, doing her best to sound affronted even as she wiggled closer to him.

“Don’t tease,” he said, grunting. 

His hand slipped beneath the thin cotton of her t-shirt and Hermione shivered as his fingertips skimmed her stomach and crept towards her chest. When he cupped one breast in hand and began toying with the nipple, Hermione looked over her shoulder and lifted her eyebrow at her husband.

“We don't have time.”

He grinned and lifted himself onto his hands, trapping her beneath him as he settled between the cradle of her thighs. He pressed his boxer clad erection to the space between her legs. “We’ve plenty of time.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but she didn’t protest further, not when he ducked his head and began sucking at her nipples through the thin material of her pyjama t-shirt. 

His hand slipped beneath the elastic of her shorts, and Hermione bent her knees and kicked the offending garment beneath the cover when Harry tugged them down her legs.

When his fingers swept through her folds, Hermione whimpered, back arching as they circled her clit.

“You’re always so wet,” he said. Hermione could feel his lips twitching with amusement as she writhed beneath him. “Always so ready for me.”

Her own hands worked at pushing Harry's boxers over his hips till his cock sprang free. 

She’d just wrapped her hand around it, thumb skimming the glans when Harry stilled above her.

“What?” she asked, but he shook his head and dropped his lips back to the breast he’d been teasing with his tongue. 

“Nothing—” but he broke off again, head turning towards their bedroom door and Hermione followed his gaze.

“What?”

“I thought I heard Amelia.” he said, but he’d dropped his lips once more to her chest. Hermione pursed her lips as she stared down at him. 

“I told you we didn’t have time,” she said, but she squeezed her hand around his cock and tilted her hips up.

Harry took himself in hand and Hermione moved her fingers over her cunt, sliding them through her folds as Harry nudged her clit with the head of his dick.

Hermione leaned up onto her elbows and pressed her mouth to her husbands just as he shifted his hips and filled her. “Fuck.”

Hermione snorted and wiggled her hips. “Yes, please.”

She could feel him grinning into her neck. “Shut up—”

“Mum.”

Harry stilled, and Hermione was grateful for the cold morning and the fact the duvet had stayed up high on Harry’s shoulders. She turned her head to see their seven year old standing in their doorway. 

“What are you doing?” She asked and Hermione’s fists clenched in the duvet.

“Nothing.” She cleared her throat, eyes flicking over Harry’s face as he bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh. “Just having a cuddle.”

“Oh.” Amelia took a step forward and Harry must have sensed Hermione's panic because he turned his head.

“Love, why don't you go and get some cereal. We’ll be there in a second.”

“But I want a cuddle,” Amelia said, moving into the room. 

Hermione glared up at Harry as he slipped from inside her and moved her hand over the pair of them, silently casting a quick Scourgify and redressing them in the clothes they’d kicked to the bottom of their bed. 

Amelia climbed between them and Hermione glared at Harry—who was grinning down at their daughter, shoulders shaking with silent laughter, and studiously avoiding Hermione's gaze. 

“I told you we didn’t have time,” she said. She sounded petulant even to her own ears as she stared up at the ceiling.

One orgasm. One uninterrupted orgasm was all she wanted.

Harry's hand grasping hers and interlacing their fingers startled her and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he said. 

Hermione huffed as she tossed the duvet back and slid from the bed. “We’ll see.”

* * *

“Harder. Fuck!” She turned her head as much as she could with Harry’s fist wrapped in her hair the way it was, and pleaded. “Please, Harry!” 

She was so close.  _ So close _ to shattering around his cock and—

The Floo bell sounded and Hermione sobbed in frustration. 

“Almost, there,” Harry said with a grunt, his hips snapping faster and faster—

The Floo flared and Hermione whimpered as Harry quickly withdrew. She heard his wand fly into his hand and felt the rush of magic sweep over her skin as he cast a quick Scourgify over her skin and a Reparo over her leggings. 

She was turned and parked on her arse in the corner of the sofa, glass of wine in hand when Amelia and Hermiones mother swept into the room, more bags in hand than Hermione had seen in a long time.

“Hiya, love,” her mother said. “Sorry we’re early—”

“Mummy, look,” Amelia said, thrusting a slime filled egg into Hermione's hand. “Look.”

“—hope we weren’t interrupting?” She said pointedly.

“Not at all,” Harry said entering the room with the bottle of wine Hermione had every intention of drowning her orgasm sorrows into. “You’ll stay for dinner?” he asked her mother and Hermione decided one bottle wouldn’t be enough.

* * *

“What are you doing?”

She’d heard him  _ quietly _ shut the door to the kitchen but hadn't thought anything of it till he’d slipped his hands beneath the skirt of her summer dress and cupped her mound in the palm of his hand.

“Amelia is fine,” he said instead of answering her question, “she’s with the Weasleys in the back garden”. 

The thought of Molly Weasley bursting in on them shuddered through Hermione and she almost told Harry to  _ fuck off _ , but then he pressed his hand insistently between her legs and the thought of saying no evaporated.

Instead, she nodded and shivered, her head dropping back to Harry’s shoulder as he held the gusset of her knickers to one side and slipped two fingers through her wet folds. 

“Christ, I’ll never get used to you being this wet for me,” he said, biting at her neck.

Hermione hummed, her hands working at his belt. When she got it open she slipped her hand inside the placket and wrapped her hand around his erection, curling her fist around what she could reach.

“Someone’s going to come in—”

He turned her and lifted her onto the edge of the worktop and spread her legs as he stepped between them. He took himself in hand and pumped once, twice, before he nudged the head of his cock against her cunt and thrust forward. 

“Not before I fuck you, they won’t,” he said, wrapping a hand around her neck and pulling her face down to meet his. 

The kiss was hard, teeth clashing and biting as Hermione tilted her hips and Harry’s slapped against hers; the sound of their fucking loud and lewd in the empty kitchen.

“Harry.”

“I know,” he said. He slipped one hand between them, flipping the skirt of her dress up as he pressed the pads of two fingers against her clit. Hermione arched in his touch and she felt him smirk into her neck.

“Come on love.” He looked up and kissed her, breathing against her lips, “come on my cock, Hermione.”

Her legs shook and her fingers clenched on Harry’s shoulders as she came. “You’re so beautiful when you come,” Harry murmured, sounding reverent as he moved his hips, slowly dragging his cock in and out of her wet cunt. “I’m gonna—”

“MUM.”

Harry stilled and Hermione snorted. She nudged Harry back till he slipped out of her and jumped down off of the worktop. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” she said to Harry—whose cock was hanging out over his trousers, twitching—lifting the tray of sandwiches she’d been making before he’d interrupted her. 

She buffed a kiss against his cheek, barely restraining a smirk as she called; “coming sweetheart.”


End file.
